


Reunions a-plenty

by Cellophaneisastoner



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: And got their memories back before Kokichi died, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Kaede hosts a reunion, Kaito and Kokichi got married a little before the game, Kaito has a prosthetic arm, Kichi and Kaito are married, Kokichi has heterchromia, Kokichi has white hair btw, Kokichi is Momota Kokichi instead of Ouma Kokichi, Kokichi named the dog and Kaito named the cat, M/M, Married Couple, Post-Canon, Reunions, Sorry Maki lol, Thats Why Kaito didn’t answer to Maki’s confession, They have a cat named Grape and a dog named Nebula, Virtual Reality, Why?, he just does, i don’t know, not really tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28510323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cellophaneisastoner/pseuds/Cellophaneisastoner
Summary: ✨ why the fuck not? ✨
Relationships: Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Gokuhara Gonta/Hoshi Ryoma, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito(One-sided), Momota Kaito & Everyone, Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi, Oma Kokichi & Everyone
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Reunions a-plenty

Kaito sighed, staring down at the letter in his hand. ‘ _Akamatsu really wants us there, doesn’t she?_ ’ He thought, furrowing his eyebrows a little bit. The astronaut perked up when light footsteps started coming closer. He didn’t flinch when someone jumped on his back, turning his head and smiling at his husband.

Kokichi smiled right back, leaning forward and pressing a kiss against Kaito’s nose. “Is that the reunion thing from Akamatsu-chan?” The white haired boy asked. Kaito nodded, letting Kokichi slide into his lap to see the letter. He played with the checker pattern on the other’s scarf, asking “Should we go?”.

The supreme leader shrugged, answering “If we do go, you get to see yours friends. But you’ll have to deal with Harukawa-chan wanting to know your answer to her confession.”. Kaito nodded, considering his options. Nebula barked from the other room, making Kokichi stand up. “I don’t really care if we go or not, so it’s up to you, Kai-chan!” He mused, leaning down and pressing a kiss against his husband’s forehead before walking to the other room.

Kaito sighed again, rubbing his arm and leaning back. He smiled softly, hearing Kokichi’s signature laugh and Grape meowing. He made up his mind, standing up and walking to the other room. The astronaut leaned against the door and said “We’re gonna go, so wear something nice.”.

Kokichi nodded, rolling over and stretching before standing up. He rolled his shoulders, before taking off and jumping onto Kaito’s back. They laughed as the astronaut carried his husband to their bedroom, dropping him on the bed and walking over to the closet.

He changed and threw a shirt at Kokichi, who put it on and flopped onto the bed, sitting up. Kaito laid down in the bed as well, Kokichi rolling over into his chest and falling asleep.

The next morning, Kaito woke up to Grape walking over his chest, opening his eyes and picking her up.

He looked over and saw Kokichi pulling on a checkered hoodie, making the astronaut smile. “Morning, Kichi.” The purple haired man said, sitting up and walking to the closet. The supreme leader smiled, pulling his boots on. Kaito got dressed quickly, turning to his husband and asking “Should we call one of you friends to watch Nebula and Grape?”.

The white haired boy nodded, calling someone and hanging up quickly. He pet Nebula’s head before walking out the door. Kaito followed him, picking up his car keys and locking the house. Everyone in D.I.C.E had a key to their house, so Kaito never left it unlocked.

He slid into the drivers seat, quickly starting the car. Kokichi started chanting “We’re going to Akamatsu-chan’s house!”, amusing his lover. Kaito pulled up in front of Kaede’s house, leaning over and kissing Kokichi before getting out of the car. The white haired boy followed, greeting Ryoma, who was outside. The two of them, and Kirumi, has remained in contact after the game, making Ryoma and Kirumi the only people to know about Kokichi and Kaito.

Ryoma smiled lightly back, asking “How is Grape?”. Kaito answered “About as well as she could be.” While Kokichi shrugged. “Momota-san!” Kirumi called, walking over to the trio. She hugged Kokichi and shook hands with Kaito before moving to stand besides Ryoma. “How are you and Gokuhara-kun?” She asked the tennis player, who looked away shyly. “We’re okay, Tojo-sama.” He answered.

”Well this is all fine and dandy, but we really should be going inside, right?” Kokichi cheered, to which Kaito and Ryoma chuckled. Kirumi nodded, opening the door and holding it open for them. Kokichi was the most hesitant to go inside, but Ryoma assured him Gonta had no negative feelings towards him.

The group walked inside, and the attention was on them immediately. As the last people to show up, it was only expected. Maki seemed to light up at Kaito’s appearance before her face twisted into a scowl when she saw Kokichi. “As much as I appreciate you guys coming, was it necessary to bring a stranger?” Kaede asked, making them blink.

”But, I brought Kokichi?” Kaito said, turning to look at his husband, who shrugged. “Am I really that hard to recognize?” The white haired boy wondered, making Kirumi snort. “You weren’t that hard to recognize, Kokichi. It was the hair.” She said, smiling softly at him. Kokichi laughed. “Nishishi! I knew I could rely on you, Mom!” He cheered.

Kaito sat down in between Shuichi and Maki, Kokichi taking the seat next to the detective. Kirumi stood at the end of the couch while Ryoma leaned against the wall.

”Well, now that we’re all here. Bonding! Tell everyone something about yourself!” Kaede said, grinning. “You can start, Iruma-chan!”. Miu shrugged, turning to the group with an easy going grin. “I work with Souda Kazuichi. Ya know, the Ultimate Mechanic guy.” She said, looking next to her at Korekiyo. He continued with “I work at a museum, what about you, Amami?”. Rantaro said “I‘m actually really into video games.” With a sheepish grin.

This continued until it got to Maki, who flushed slightly. “I have a crush on someone.” She muttered, and Kaito suddenly looked very awkward. Before anyone could comment, Kaito was moving on. “I have a dog named Nebula and a cat named Grape!” He said, completely aware of the way Maki deflated.Shuichi rolled his shoulders, mumbling “I took over my uncle’s agency. Nothing impressive.”. Finally, it was Kokichi’s turn. “Ah! I’m married! So, Ouma’s not my last name anymore.” He said, smiling. Momota diverted his eyes, smile just barely noticeable. “So, What _is_ your last name, Kokichi?” Miu asked, eyes shining.

”Nishishi! My name is Momota Kokichi!” The white haired boy cheered, delighting in the way everyone gasped at him. “You married the liar!?” Maki asked, glaring at Kaito. The astronaut sighed, as he had been expecting this reaction. “Actually, Kichi and I have been married since before the game. We got our memories back just before Kokichi died.” He explained. 

Maki stood up, glaring at Kokichi. “I’m out of here. Don’t expect me back.” She sneered, slamming the door. “I should’ve known coming here was a bad idea.” Kaito sighed, standing up. “You guys can ask Ryoma and Kirumi for our numbers. Me and Kichi are going home.” He said, holding the door open for Kokichi.

**Author's Note:**

> The ending was abrupt, but I had no idea how to end this thing.


End file.
